The invention relates to a system for security control and/or transportation of persons with an elevator installation, a method of operating this system, and a method of retrofitting an elevator installation with this system.
Systems for security control of persons are known. For example, such systems control the entering/leaving of persons to/from buildings, floors, rooms, etc.
Systems for the transportation of persons allow transportation of persons in means of transport, which transportation is controlled by identification. Thus, patent specification EP 0699617 discloses a device for commanding an elevator installation in which the elevator installation is commanded by a person with an identification code. A recognition device recognizes the identification code and passes it on as a control signal to a processing unit. The processing unit reads the control signal and assigns to it a pre-defined desired travel destination. The bearer of the identification code is thereby identified, and a travel destination is assigned to such bearer. The processing unit transmits a corresponding control signal to the elevator installation, which then transports the person to the travel destination automatically.
Now, it has proven to be a disadvantage that unauthorized persons can make use of the identification code to obtain access to buildings, floors, rooms, etc., and to have themselves transported by the elevator installation.